Tale of Mystere!
by Gemakai
Summary: As soon as Mystere made his appearance, it reminded me of a moment in Slayers, where...Well, if you watch the show, you'll understand. R


The Tale of Mystere!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Lunar 2 characters or places in this fic. I do partially own a merchant and a bandit in this story, and thusly I have ultimate power over them! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Kora (A friend)- .You need help  
  
The day was simple for the traveling mercenary, Hiro. He walked calmly and simply through the Star Light Forest.  
  
However, his careless behavior was broken at the scream of another traveler. He hurried to where the yell of panic originated, and he found a traveling merchant (whom we shall call Jim-Bob), and an evil bandit (We shall call him Cotton Eye Joe).  
  
"Please, spare me and my goods!" Jim-Bob begged for mercy, but Cotton Eye Joe only cackled and said, "Unless you give me everything you got, I won't spare your miserable life!" Then he laughed a wicked laugh, which lasted for over ten minutes to pass the time. (Hey! The hero needs time to make a good entrance.)  
  
Hiro was about to enter, sword drawn and ready to defeat the fiendish bandit. But suddenly, Hiro's entrance, Cotton Eye Joe's laughter, and Jim- Bob wetting his pants was interrupted by a voice of a heroic warrior from atop of a tall tree.  
  
"Doer of evil, prepare yourself for there will be no mercy to the unrighteous! You shall be defeated by my Fang of Justice!"  
  
They all looked up and saw a masked man standing on the top of the tallest tree in the forest. The masked hero jumped from the very top and aimed down toward the bandit. Unfortunately, his foot caught on to a branch for a second, unbalancing his fall and resulting in him falling flat on his face. Jim-Bob, Cotton Eye Joe, and Hiro fell over anime style.  
  
Hiro moved over to the fallen warrior with a twig and poked him a few times, said in monitor voice, "Hey." He poked him "Hey." Poke "Hey." Again. Suddenly the mystery man jumped up and did several back flips. However, the masked man tripped on a small pebble and fell on his face. .again. Everyone else there just stared, dumbfounded.  
  
Suddenly, the warrior jumped to his feet and stood in a pose, which he was pointing at the villain. "The Hero of Justice and uh.TRUTH has arrived. Prepare to feel the wrath of the incredible Mystere!!" He shouted with confidence.  
  
"Prepare myself for what?" Cotton Eye Joe asked. "A stupid halfwit who doesn't know what he's doing?"  
  
That ticked Mystere off, and he took his sword and did his famous "Fang of Justice" attack on Cotton Eye Joe. Due to the powers that I, the author, have, Cotton Eye Joe didn't die, but fell into a river. "Why you filthy little." (HEY! I'M TRYING TO KEEP THIS PG!) "I don't care!" (You wanna die?) "." (That's what I thought!) So Cotton Eye Joe began calling Mystere names that SHOULDN'T be noted. (-Glares at Cotton Eye Joe-)  
  
That did it for Mystere. He suddenly used his special spell "Rock Cobra" on the bandit. C.E.J (I'm tired of writing his whole name) was hit once a medium sized rock, he was still conscious. Another rock of the same size hit him, still conscious. Then a boulder crushed his body, he changed the river to red by the time he got out, which would be a long time.  
  
"Whoa.that's harsh." Hiro said. Jim-Bob walked up behind Mystere, about to say something, when Mystere said before him, "You don't need to thank me! His punishment is thanks enough!" He circled around Jim-Bob and ran off, never seen unless someone was in need of help. . . Oh come on! You've read the story and should know what happens next! Mystere tried running off, but he accidently tripped on a tree root and fell on his face, once more. Hiro then just walked off, like nothing ever happened  
  
The End!!!  
  
Gemakai- Now that you've read it! Review it! .and sorry to any Mystere lovers. Now I must go and make the devil cry.  
  
Devil-I'm never gonna cry. So Ha!  
  
Gemakai-But I faster, stronger, and more agile than you are, and I can do this (does a wave with his arms) so HA!  
  
Devil- (runs off to his room, crying)  
  
Gemakai- Victory!!! 


End file.
